First And Last
by Bobalu
Summary: Under the moonlight, bathing in her own blood, She still looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.[SakuraxSasuke][Somewhat AngstRomance, not quite.]


**Title:**First and Last

**Summary:**Under the moonlight, bathing in her own blood, she still looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

**Pairing:**SakuraxSasuke

**Disclaimer:**I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto.

**Warning:**Character death.

**---**

It had been another mission, another mission involving Uchiha Sasuke.

To assassinate him.

She was the ANBU captain of this mission, she wore the mask baring a resemblance of a cat.Alongside with her was Hyuuga Neji,Uzumaki Naruto,Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, each talented ANBU.They wore the masks of an eagle, fox, bear, and

They had split up to look for him in the Sound lair.Shikamaru and Ino, since they worked well together being a genin-team years ago, Naruto and Neji, and she went by herself.Shikamaru and Ino would look for Kabuto to take him out - he posed a threat while he was still there with them, wherever he was.Naruto and Neji would look for Orochimaru - his arms still couldn't be healed by Kabuto, and his body was becoming more immobile, therefor he would be much easier to assassinate with himself being slower.

And she was going to hunt down Sasuke.

---

He had been expecting her - that's what she guessed.As she hid in the shadows of the room, he sat on the windowsill, one leg lazily resting outside of it, with his left hand gripping a katana, his right merely laying across his stomach.He was looking outside at the moon, and even though her chakra was hidden he knew she was there.

There were two pillars in this place, that you could call a room.Holding the roof up.Half of the outside wall, and one of the walls that would normally be there weren't present, so the pillars helped hold up the roof of the small room.

She watched him carefully, as his grip tightened and loosened on the katana.

"I thought the dobe would be here, with you.As a last meeting," He had looked at her when he said it.

"He's dealing with Orochimaru," She gave a fake smile, walking out of the shadows.Of course, he couldn't see her smile, as fake as it was.

"Aa." Was all that was his responce before he jumped and landed on the floor, katana in front of him, chakra going and then leaving his hand.

"Take off your mask." He had asked her that, and she wasn't entirely sure why."If I'm the one to die, I want to see what you look like now." Arrogant smirk was ever so present on his face then, and she removed her mask.

He studied her features for a moment.Her skin was more pale then he remembered, but it could have simply been because of the crisp November air.Her emerald eyes had a spark in them - he couldn't tell what.Her pink hair, he could tell, was still short, but a bit longer.

And she studied him at the same time.His hair was longer, and hid half his eyes.His eyes had a new redish tint to them, but the sharigan remained unactivated.There was a noticeable scar on his right cheek, seemingly old.

And in the blink of an eye, they ran at one another, weapons ready.

---

Blood painted the walls in a odd pattern, and pooled on the ground.Along the walls and the floor was also dents and marks from the previous battle the room had witnessed.The pillars were dented, broken at least more then half way.A few of her kunai, the ones given to her on her last birthday from her mother, were stuck in the pillars.

He kneeled beside her, weapon still clutched in his left hand.She lay on the floor by him, arms gripping her clothing beneath her waist.With the one kunai left in her hand, she engraved the three words into the ground, but he didn't bother reading them.And neither one said a word, simply look out the wide and open window.

He moved his eyes to her body, and couldn't help but smirk.

Under the moonlight, bathed in her own blood, she still looked absolutely stunning in his eyes.

She moved her eyes to his face, sensing his on her.

Neither moved, looked away.It was like a silent picture.She didn't even bother to try and heal herself, knowing she still had plenty of chakra to at least stop the blood from flowing freely out of her wound.

The wound his katana made in her stomach.

She was becoming more pale at the second, as more blood stained the ground beneath her.He lightly moved his fingers across the crimson liquid, and just as lightly moved them across each of her cheaks, leaving marks.

"You knew you couldn't take me on, Sakura." He finally broke the silence, and a small chuckle escaped his lips from her attempt at killing him.

"I wasn't trying to," She spoke after a minutes pause.He only raised an eyebrow, but did not respond, not knowing how.

"He's almost dead," He told her."I know.He let words enrage him, and the Kyuubi got loose.I thought he would have noticed whatever trapt that was Orochimaru had set up for him."

"You're going to be gone before he is,he'll join you in a moments rest," He spoke again."I know.But so will you," Her voice was silent, deaths affects slowing coming to her.

"..I don't have any fatal wounds," He knew she knew that.. what was she talking about?He hadn't known.He finally looked to what she had carved.'First and Last'.

"I wasn't looking to wound you," She gave him a gentle smile, and before he could say a thing back life was taken from her.He gave a small smirk, and moving forward planted a small kiss on her pale lips, and he could of sworn he almost felt her kiss back.He went back to his sitting position, fingers now resting in the puddle of blood.

As he thought of what he meant, he faintly realized that Naruto was also dead.

They had a strange thing, each sensing when near one another when one was in danger.That's how he knew.

And soon, he realized what she meant.

The pillars collapsed before he could say a thing.

And the roof came tumbling down.

---

She was the first to die, and he was the last.

Sakura had beat him in something.


End file.
